comienza el romance
by Eklastelxwar
Summary: Es mi primer fic. El cumpleaños número catorce de Timmy se acerca, y para eso todos los seres mágicos han decidido darle una sorpresa. ¿Qué sucede cuando las hadas, los anti padrinos, y los pixis se unen en un juego de citas para encontrar la pareja ideal de el dentón? Vengan y lean.


Timmy Turner miraba con asombro como su contra parte maléfica, su ex amigo imaginario Gary, y finalmente su insoportable enemigo Remy cajallena parecían sonreírle desde el otro lado del salón de clases. ¡Acaso todo el mundo mágico y el universo le estaban gastando una mala broma!, pero aquello se desvaneció de sus pensamientos gracias a la voz de su querida madrina Wanda.

-Timmy, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?-dijo la madrina con forma de lápiz rosa.

-pudín?-cosmo era una goma de borrar que descansaba ilógicamente en la cabeza de Timmy.

-cosmo no interrumpas-le regaño cariñosa la madrina, timmy agito su cabeza afirmativamente provocando que cosmo se callera dramáticamente en el suelo

-¿Cómo es posible que Gary y…emm…Nega-Timmy estén aquí?, pensé que estaban en la isla de los deseos eliminados.

-lose cariño, puede que escaparan, pero estoy segura que Jorgen tenía bien vigilada la isla gracias a los clones tuyos-la madrina observo a su marido reaparecer como borrador con una mordedura.

-¿Qué te paso cosmo? El padrino solo dio vueltas con su sonrisa de tonto.

-fui a buscar pudín con el señor rata.

-oh

-eso no viene al tema, pensé que me había librado de ellos desde mi onceavo cumpleaños-el dentón parecía nervioso, solo habían pasado tres años desde que esos dos deseos se habían desecho y un año desde que no volvía a ver a Remy quien parecía sonreírle de esa forma tan serpentina.

-tenemos que avisarle a Jo- no pudo terminar por que el mencionado rubio millonario se aproximó a él con su ostentosa bufanda morada.

-Timmy Turner-dijo a modo de saludo el millonario.

-Remy-el castaño lo miro con desconfianza, mientras ellos dos tenían una batalla de miradas la bufanda morada le mandaba besos descarados a el lápiz rosa.

-¿qué quieres?-pronto el castaño se calló al ver al rubio arrodillarse ante él y sujetar su mano.

-Timmy, luz de las mañanas, brillos de la luna reflejada en el rostro del ser más bello (juanísimo: hey, yo soy sexy) te pido que me concedas acompañarte a casa hoy.

-el castaño choqueado separa su mano y miro asustado al otro chico, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba para decirle esas cosas cursis de niñas y juanísimo.

-Hey tú, timmy-Gary empujo al rubio y le guiño un ojo al dentón-nene deja a ese pesado ricachón y vámonos juntos-justo cuando el cool de Gary prosiguiera una mini explosión apareció mostrando aun gótico personaje con sonrisa malévola.

-qué casualidad que hoy dan el maratón de terror nocturno en el cine, será mejor que vayamos a verlo-Nega conocía bien a su contraparte y sus debilidades por las películas no aptas para niños.

-yo…-el dentón no sabía que decir pues no era normal que algo así pasara…aunque en su cumpleaños nuca pasaban cosas normales.

Los tres chicos comenzaron una pelea en el salón cosa que Timmy aprovecho para escaparse acompañado de Chester, AJ, y los mejores amigos de repuesto.

-Timmy acaso conoces a esos dos chicos? Uno de ellos se parece a ti y el otro se me hace conocido.-dijo Chester con sus nuevos frenillos medievales que el dentista loco le coloco.

-emmm… ¿conocido?, debe ser porque emmm uno de ellos es mi primo perdido de…Europa y el otro es un modelo de revista para niñas.

-oh… ¿Chester como reconociste aun modelo de revista para niñas?-pregunto Elmer.

-¿de dónde más bien los conociste tu Timmy?-dijo AJ desconfiando por la cara de nerviosismo de su amigo.

-internet-contesto rápido ya que al parecer nadie lo dudo, Elmer mientras tanto parecía luchar con su grano malvado cosa que los demás no le pusieron atención de regreso a casa.

Al separarse los amigos le desearon feliz cumpleaños al chico dentón y le recordaron que esa noche se verían en la matiné de terror nocturno.

Suspirando cansado entro a casa notando que como siempre sus dos atolondrados padres no estaban, los padrinos salieron de la mochila junto a su pequeño poof sonriendo y girando igual que cosmo en el techo.

-bien chicos, tenemos que poner alarmas en la casa, trampas y todas las cosas que me regalo Jorgen en mi pasado cumpleaños, no quero que Gary, mi yo malvado y mucho menos que Remy me arruinen el cumpleaños.

-si Timmy-dijeron Wanda y Cosmo. Poof se puso su sonaja en pose militar y reía provocando que el cielo se despejara. Nada arruinaría su cumpleaños catorce ni siquiera ese trio del mal o eso pensaba Timmy en su inocente mente.

(((Días antes en el mundo mágico)))

-veamos chicos, pronto es el cumpleaños número catorce de nuestro dentón amigo Timmy Turner, como han pasado cuatro años desde que el dentón cuida nuestro secreto debemos darle algo especial que posiblemente no destruya nuestro universo.-cupido el dios del amor mantenía una carpeta de los fallidos regalos de los años pasados.-alguien tiene una idea…

Automáticamente los presentes mágicos/anti mágicos/pixies/y guardianes festivos levantaron la mano.

Entre la multitud cupido escogió a alguien.

-le sedo la palabra a Sanderson representante de los Pixies.

-propongo que le asignemos un pixie en vez de sus dos padrinos mágicos-automáticamente los pixies aplaudieron robóticamente y con el ceño en blanco.

-no de nuevo. Ya les hemos dicho estúpidos y diminutos Pixis que Cosmo y Wanda no serán removidos.-el hada más fuerte levanto su increíblemente gran varita mágica para pulverizarlos.

-entonces que propones tu músculos-dijo cupido aburrido-¿otra vez armas y cosas de espía como el año anterior?, ¿para qué le serviría?

-y tú que propones bebe volador-el amoroso dios evito enojarse y suspiro como un enamorado.

-tenemos que darle el increíble don del amor… si no lo han notado montón de inconscientes Turner nuca ha tenido novia o novio. Como el consejo de los altos mandos le concedió al chico por así decirlo ese "permiso especial" podemos darle una opción para que viva un "felices para siempre" con un compañero/a.-finalizo cupido soltando corazones y brillitos por la sala.

-¿estas insinuando que seamos los mediadores en un juego de citas tuyo?-dijo anticosmo con una sonrisa macabra-un ser será bendecido con el "felices para siempre" si gana el corazón del chico ¿no?

-pues si…-el rosado dios se alejó un poco del malévolo anti padrino.-pero debe ser humano y que el chico conozca, así se sentirá más cómodo que asignarle a un perfecto desconocido.-algunas hadas bufaron igual que los demás.

-yo voto que sea una chica, que tal la de lentes o esa chica linda de dientes perfectos-dijo el hada de los dientes con corazones en los ojos.

-¿te refieres a la acosadora de Turner y a la mandona diva de su escuela?-dijo mama cosma recordando el incómodo momento que sufrió cuando vigilaba a su querido hijo, nieto y al chico

-bueno. Se ve que él no tiene suerte con las chicas… ¡qué tal un chico, el niño es toda una preciosura así que de seguro tendrá suerte con eso!-la atolondrada anti-Wanda comía un emparedado con los pies cuando lo dijo.

A la mayoría le gustó la idea.

-debe ser un chico fuerte, no aceptare aun chico que no lo sea para el niño dentón-dijo papi mafia con su acento italiano, Jorgen apoyo a esa idea.

-debe tener una dentadura como la de chip skylard, o les pudro los dientes a todos-amenazo la hada de los dientes provocando un desmayo de excitación a su marido.

-debe llamar su atención constantemente, algo que este "en onda"- el jefe de los pixis apareció vestido de un mal intento de rapero, los pixis estaban decididos a encontrar a un chico ideal para Timmy.

-alto todos ustedes, por si no han visto actualmente al chico, deben conseguirle a alguien que tenga los mismos gustos…así que propongo que nos dividamos y busquemos aun posible pretendiente para el dentón, verdad clarisse?-dijo el falso ingles a su esposa.

-bueno, está decidido-Jorgen levanto su varita y con vos autoritaria dijo.

ES HORA DEL RONMANCE.

(Momentos actuales)

Timmy sufría lo que muchos llaman ataque de nervios, sus padres habían dejado una nota diciendo que irían a cenar, aprovechado que su hijo celebraría su cumpleaños en el cine.

-bien chicos, repasemos el plan.

La madrina rosada se trasformó en una sudadera rosada, poof en un broche para la misma y cosmo estaría vigilando la casa.

-cosmo por ninguna cosa en el mundo permitas que alguien fuera de nuestro grupo íntimo de amigos entre a la casa-dijo el dentón a su padrino menos iluminado.

-está bien timmy, seré un perro guardián wouf!

-bien... ¡COSMO NO MUERDAS LOS ZAPATOS DE PAPÁ!

-oki doki…

Bien, este es mi primer fic publicado aquí, es sobre mis personajes yaoiables favoritos.

Puede que sea principiante, pero les aseguro un buen numero de risas ya juanísimo bailando su sexy baile del la cabellera rosa.


End file.
